home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Marshall
Roberta "Bobby" Marshall (née Simpson, previously Morgan) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_Simpson_(Home_and_Away) was a character in Home And Away from January 1988 (Pilot Episode) to August 1993 (Ep 1304), although she appeared as a vision to Ailsa Stewart in June 1995 (Ep 1709 and Ep 1710). 1993 was her last official appearance. She was one of the major characters in the early years of the show and was originally devised as to be one of the Fletcher family's foster children, however it was later decided she would be an outsider who is later fostered by Tom and Pippa Fletcher . She would be involved in many storylines, including finding out she was the daughter of Donald Fisher and Morag Bellingham, and her marriages firstly to her foster brother Frank Morgan and then to Greg Marshall, who was the father of Bobby's foster son Sam. Bobby went from a rebellious teen, getting into catfights with arch rival Alison Patterson, to a doting mature mum in her five years on the show. Bobby tragically died in a boating accident in August 1993. Bobby was played by Nicolle Dickson. Biography Backstory 1970-1987 Bobby was born in 19 March 1970, the illegitimate daughter of Donald Fisher and Morag Bellingham. She was adopted by Al and Doris Simpson. For years, Bobby never knew her true parentage. Bobby had a horrible childhood and later became a tearaway. In late 1987, she was fostered by Tom and Pippa Fletcher. 1988-1993 In January 1988, Bobby was a 17 year old tearaway teenager who was loathed by her vice principal Donald Fisher. Unbeknownst to each other, they were father and daughter. Many years beforehand, Donald had had an affair with Morag Bellingham who just happened to be his wife's sister... Donald tried to stitch her up into putting her in juvenile detention. Bobby enrolled at Summer Bay High School and formed a rivalry with fellow schoolgirl Roo Stewart. She ended up whacking her in the face when she found out Roo was blackmailing her friend Ailsa Hogan in February 1988 (Ep 26). Bobby was an arch rival of fellow school pupil Alison Patterson. Bobby was loyal to Ailsa and her friends and often gave Alison some rough justice, which resulted in a few catfights between the two of them. Bobby dated Alan Fisher, son of Donald, both were unaware they were half siblings. Alan died of an aneurysm before they knew the truth. Bobby also had feelings for Brett Macklin, a member of the dodgy Macklin family who were rich tycoons. In February 1989 (Ep 249), Bobby's arch nemesis Alison left Summer Bay and Bobby and her friends breathed a huge sigh of relief. Bobby and Frank Morgan married in February 1989 (Ep 243), but the marriage was short lived. A month later (Ep 274), Bobby found out she was the secret lovechild of Don and Morag, thus making her both a half sibling and a cousin to Alan, seeing as Bobby's mum and Alan's mum were sisters. A tangled web those Summer Bay residents wove lol. As she got older, her quick temper became less and less prevalent as she matured. Bobby and Donald became close, with her and Frank even moving into his house after their flat behind Celia's store was burned to the ground. The warm, loving relationship she formed with her dad was in direct contrast to what she had with Morag. The pair never bonded and remained estranged. In 1990 Bobby suffered a miscarriage. The pregnancy had been the result of a short-lived relationship with Chris Reynolds. After she lost the baby, she decided to become a foster mother. Everybody apart from Pippa were horrified and thought it was a terrible idea. She was turned down by the department at the first time of asking but she was approved second time round. Her first foster child was little Sam Nicholls and the pair of them quickly became very close. Not long afterwards, Sam's dad Greg Marshall arrived on the scene. Bobby and Greg didn't get on too well at the start, especially when he decided he wanted custody of his son. She later realised she had feelings for him and the pair got together. They married in 1992, though the wedding was almost called off when Sam got his finger stuck in a plughole on the morning of the big day. In 1993, Greg cheated on Bobby with Don's new housekeeper Fiona Harris. Bobby found out about the affair and threw Greg out. Fiona left Summer Bay and Bobby forgave Greg. Sadly their time together after the split was to be quite short. Bobby was killed in August 1993 in a speedboat accident. She and Luke Cunningham were passengers in the boat which was being driven too fast by Adam Cameron. It hit a log and she was thrown from the boat. She was brought to hospital but never regained consciousness. Memorable info Birthday: 19 March 1970 Died: 19 August 1993 (Aged 23) Full Name: Roberta Marshall (nee Simpson) Nicknames: Bobby First Line: "Get rid of 'em." Last Line: "Oh, this is fantastic!" (to Adam) Trivia *Even though Bobby died in a boating accident in August 1993, it wasn't the last time she was seen on Home and Away. In June 1995 (Ep 1709), Ailsa Stewart took some 6 year old anti-depressants after she was attacked in the diner. She hadn't been well anyway but the tablets caused her to hallucinate. Bobby's ghost appeared to her, coming out through her fridge door(!) and speaking to her. She told Ailsa that Alf loved her and did not want to hurt her. *Being Morag's daughter, Bobby is one of the many descendants of the Stewart family. Family Father Donald Fisher Mother Morag Bellingham Siblings Alan Fisher, Rebecca Nash, Byron Fisher (all half, same father) Grandfathers R.J. Fisher, Gordon Stewart Grandmothers Sarah Jane Stewart, Isobel DuPre Great grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Spouse Frank Morgan, Greg Marshall Adoptive children Sam Marshall Uncles/Aunts Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Barbara Stewart, Celia Stewart, Debra Stewart, Mary Croft, Clive Fisher Great aunts Sophie First cousins David Croft, Lucinda Croft, Roo Stewart, Owen Dalby, Quinn Jackson, Duncan Stewart, Lance Smart, Maureen Evans See also Bobby Marshall - List of appearances Gallery h&a bobby 1988.png|Bobby in 1988 when she was fiery. h&a bozza vs alison.png|Bobby teaches Summer Bay High school bitch Alison Patterson a lesson. h&a bozza marshall 1993.png|Bobby working in The Bayside Diner in 1993. H&A EP 1299.png|Bobby died in a boat accident in 1993, pictured here with Adam Cameron (played by Mat Stevenson) H&a bobby fridge.png|Bobby returns in 1995, well, as a vision to Ailsa, coming out of the fridge. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Original characters. Category:Simpson family. Category:Fisher family. Category:Marshall family. Category:1970 births. Category:1989 marriages. Category:1992 marriages. Category:1993 deaths. Category:Diner owners. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Residents of The Beach House. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Residents of Summer Bay Caravan Park. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Deceased characters Category:Stewart family. Category:Morgan family.